


Draco's Ticklish Torture

by dustycottonball



Series: Revenge is Sweet [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Auror Harry Potter, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Dildos, Feathers & Featherplay, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, Humiliation, Light Bondage, M/M, Non-Consensual Tickling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Revenge, Tickling, Top Harry Potter, Workaholic Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustycottonball/pseuds/dustycottonball
Summary: Harry finally gets his revenge for what Draco put him through.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Revenge is Sweet [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148594
Comments: 1
Kudos: 102





	Draco's Ticklish Torture

**Author's Note:**

> There aren't many Drarry tickle fics out there, so here's my attempt at one. I imagine Harry to be a noble Gryffindor on the outside, but you can always count on him to come up with an inventive punishment for Draco ;)

Draco woke up from his nap, feeling sated. It was rare to have this kind of opportunity to get a lie-in, what with having an energetic 3 year old around him at all times. It didn't help that his husband, Harry, had been off catching Dark wizards for the past week. Draco had finally gotten a well-deserved afternoon nap after feeding his son and tucking him into bed.

Draco made to rub his eyes, only to realise that his wrists and ankles were bound to the bedposts by silk ribbons. Momentarily panicked, he struggled in his bonds; even though they were just silk ribbons, there was no give. It must be held up by magic. Draco's first thought was that Harry had come home, but he listened carefully and all seemed to be quiet.

"Harry?" he called. There was no answer.

"Harry?" he called again.

Finally, the bedroom door opened and Harry's messy head stuck in. "You called, love?" Harry asked, eyes dancing with mirth as he took in his husband tied up to the bed.

"You didn't wake me up," Draco pouted, then added "Why am I tied to the bed?"

"You were in such a deep sleep when I got home, and I couldn't bear to wake you up. I thought we'd have some fun together," he replied.

"What about James?" Draco asked.

"I brought him to the Burrow," Harry said.

"Oh..." Draco smirked. "Well, care to explain why I'm all tied up here?"

It was then that Harry's green eyes darkened with lust and something else Draco couldn't place his finger on. It almost looked... _maniacal_.

"Draco, do you remember what happened before I left for the stakeout?"

Draco frowned. "No, that was a week ago, what, is this just an excuse to tie me up like that?"

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Don't try to act coy, Malfoy. Seems you remember it just fine," he said, seeing the realisation dawn on his husband's face.

Draco laughed. "That was all in good fun, Harry," he teased.

"Well, I think you need a taste of your own medicine, _Draco_ ," Harry imitated Draco's tone of voice. He leaned down to kiss Draco possessively. Then, Harry wandlessly summoned a blindfold to cover Draco's eyes and vanished the blond's clothes at the same time.

"Harry, what..?" Draco trailed off, unable to see anything with the blindfold.

"Tell me your safe word if you want to stop, love" Harry reminded him gently. Then, out of nowhere, "Rictusempra!"

"Harry!!" Draco squealed, unable to help himself as he felt a ticklish sensation on his foot. Whatever Harry was doing, he was using some sort of feather to stroke his arches and in between his toes. It was unlike anything Draco experienced before. In the past, his ex-boyfriend used to tickle him lightly, and he wasn't restrained or anything, but this time round he was totally helpless. Draco tried to kick out at Harry or the feathers. Whatever it was, he needed the tickling to stop.

But Harry did not stop. "Accio feathers," he heard Harry summoning more feathers, goodness knows how many of them, and the tickling commenced on his other foot.

Draco thought there were more than 10 feathers on his feet, taking turns to stroke in between his toes and some more on his arches, which he didnt realise were so sensitive. He cried out with laughter, body thrashing against his bonds. This was worse than any punishment Harry had come up with so far. He'd rather get spanked 100 times compared to this! This was torture!

The feathers were at Draco's feet for what felt like hours, even though it could only have been minutes. Just when Draco thought it would never stop, the feathers started to travel upwards, towards his calves, in between his knees, towards his thigh and cock. He screamed with laughter as some feathers travelled up and down the length of his erection, coaxing pre come out of the tip. Draco felt frustrated at his helplessness, but he also couldn't help feeling a bit aroused. He kept thrashing around on the bed, even as more feathers assaulted his balls and hole. He was sweating already, tears were leaking out of his eyes and he was pretty sure he was drooling too.

The feather at his hole went deeper and deeper, and it must be his fucking husband that made it breach his hole slightly. Draco shrieked. He did want something in his hole, but the feather tickled so badly! He wanted to claw his insides out but he couldn't even move his limbs except to strain uselessly against his bonds.

"FUCKKKKK!!! POTTTERRRRR!!"

More feathers started attacking him, going from his crotch to his belly and sides, although the onslaught on his cock and hole didn't stop. It was then that Harry, the traitorous monster, joined in, his fingers digging mercilessly into Draco's belly. Harry's tongue even went into his belly button, causing Draco to curse and try to slap his face away with his belly. Harry just laughed at him, tongue poking into his belly button once more, when the feathers and Harry's fingers continued tormenting the poor blond.

"FUCKKKK HARRRYYY NOOOOHAHAHAAHAHA!" Draco cried out as Harry's fingers and the feathers went up higher, towards his nipples, neck and collarbone.

"Feeling good, love?" Harry mocked as his fingers trailed lightly along Draco's neck and sensitive nipples. His husband looked so good like that, pale skin flushed and glistening with sweat. The blindfold was wet with Draco's tears, Harry couldn't help it but adjusted the bonds on his feet so that Draco's feet were pulled up towards the top of the bed posts instead. The sight of Draco's winking hole undid Harry. With a wandless lubrication spell, Harry slid a vibrating dildo inside his lover.

By this time, the feathers had travelled to Draco's armpits. Harry knew this was his husband's most sensitive spot (courtesy of Draco's ex boyfriend), and Draco was howling with laughter and moaning with arousal, trying to escape from the tickling but also trying to push himself deeper onto Harry's cock. Harry's fingers joined in the fun, digging into the hollows of Draco's smooth armpits. He could feel Draco start to sweat even more, and Harry dug in eagerly, alternatively wiggling into the hollows and tormenting Draco with light strokes.

"HHHHAAAHAHAHARRRY!!!!!" Draco was deep in tickle hell, this was by far the most torturous punishment given to him by Harry. He was on the verge of passing out, coming and wetting himself, and he didn't know if he would die in the middle of it. He couldn't even escape, trying to cover one of his armpits resulted in exposing the other one even more. Draco shrieked with laughter and struggled futilely while his husband and Merlin knows how many feathers tickled him mercilessly.

After what seemed like ages, Harry _finally_ stopped the tickling and pulled the dildo out.

"Gonna make you come so hard, love" he growled. He undid the bonds on Draco's ankles, held his thighs up and slid into the blond easily. Draco's addled mind thought it was magical, how Harry seemed to have a knack of finding his prostate easily. He moaned as Harry began pounding into him hard. Within a matter of seconds, Draco gave one last scream and came, pearly white streaks of come landing on his belly, some drops of come even going so far as to land in his hair. The sight of Draco coming undone caused Harry to come too, shouting Draco's name and emptying load after load of come inside Draco's tight hole.

Harry collapsed on top of Draco after that, but Draco did not move at all. Harry quickly undid the blindfold to see that his husband had passed out cold. Harry smiled to himself, taking a moment to brush away the hair covering Draco's forehead. He kissed Draco's swollen lips and cast a cleaning charm to clean the blond up.

*

When Draco came to, Harry handed him a glass of water, which the blond gulped down eagerly. Harry smiled at him indulgently and refilled the glass without asking. Draco tried to speak and nothing came out at first except a croak. He hit Harry on the chest, and managed to say "Next time, just stick with the spanking, Potter!"

"You did so well, baby. I take it you've learnt your lesson?" Harry laughed.

Draco just glowered up at him. Harry rewarded him with a long, slow kiss, then carried his husband to the bath. He had already filled the bath with water and set it under a warming charm, then poured Draco's favourite bath foam inside.

As Draco began to lean against Harry's chest, the dark haired man cradled Draco possessively, and started to massage the blond's sore wrists. He wouldn't trade Draco for anything else.


End file.
